criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Now You See Me, Now You Don't
Now You See Me, Now You Don't (Case #30) is the thirtieth fanmade case and is the sixth and final case in the Cherrywood Hills district by Tuttifruttichaitea. Case Background After a note was sent to the Campbell City Police Department's Headquarters regarding a murder, Chief Harrison ordered the player to investigate the red carpet of the Cherrywood Awards Theater with Reena Hollingsworth. There, they found the corpse of a composer named Conrad Opus, who was covered in wax. Just like the note claimed, Conrad looked uncannily like an award statue. After finding the murder weapon (a surgical saw), Conrad's killer was identified to be actor Channing Oakwood. Channing denied involvement with the murder, but Reena lambasted him with evidence, causing Channing to break down. He revealed that Ibrahim Ahmad was truly innocent and that he was actually framed. When asked why, he admitted that although the Congregation was bad, Muslims like Ibrahim were even worse. Reena was extremely agitated at Channing's statement, as she pointed out that Muslims who terrorized did not deserve the privilege of being referred to by that religion, and that Channing was a vile xenophobe. Channing was disgusted at what he said and claimed that the Congregation was a group of saviors, not racists. He said that when he found out that Ibrahim came to Campbell City in search of a job in the film industry, Channing was disgusted, believing that the city had to remain "pure". However, many other members of the Congregation found Channing to be close-minded and told him not to bother Ibrahim. After Reena asked him why he killed Conrad instead of Ibrahim, he said that he wanted to send Ibrahim to jail where he belonged. Victim *'Conrad Opus' (Covered in wax and turned into an awards statue) Murder Weapon *'Surgical Saw' Killer *'Channing Oakwood' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect enjoys theater *The suspect takes vitamins *The suspect practices acupuncture Suspect's Profile *The suspect enjoys theater *The suspect takes vitamins Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blonde hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect enjoys theater *The suspect takes vitamins Suspect's Profile *The suspect enjoys theater *The suspect takes vitamins *The suspect practices acupuncture Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blonde hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect enjoys theater *The suspect takes vitamins *The suspect practices acupuncture Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blonde hair Killer's Profile *The killer enjoys theater. *The killer takes vitamins. *The killer practices acupuncture. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer has blonde hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Red Carpet. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Message, Torn Paper) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes vitamins; New Lab Sample: Victim's Arms) *Examine Victim's Arms. (New Suspect: Ibrahim Ahmad) *Interrogate Ibrahim Ahmad about his name being written on Conrad's arms. (Prerequisite: Ibrahim's name revealed) *Examine Faded Message. (Result: Killer's Message) *Analyze Killer's Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer enjoys theater) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Victim's Address; New Crime Scene: Opus Mansion) *Investigate Opus Mansion. (Clues: Locked Smartphone, Broken Pieces; Prerequisite: Victim's Address restored) *Examine Locked Smartphone. (Result: Smartphone) *Analyze Smartphone. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Dahlia Rosemead) *Talk to Dahlia about being in contact with the victim. (Prerequisite: Smartphone analyzed) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Sunglasses; New Suspect: Vivian Lloyd) *See why Vivian's sunglasses were at the victim's mansion. (Prerequisite: Sunglasses restored) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Channing about the killer threatening to turn him to a statue. (Available at start) *Investigate Mansion Staircase. (Clues: Dress, Locked Briefcase; Available at start) *Examine Dress. (Result: Pixel Pictures Logo) *See if Dahlia can reveal anything incriminating about Ibrahim Ahmad. (Prerequisite: Pixel Pictures Logo revealed) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Open Briefcase) *Analyze Open Briefcase. (12:00:00; New Crime Scene: Diamond Mine) *See why the victim claimed Vivian is a murderer. (Prerequisite: Open Briefcase analyzed) *Investigate Diamond Mine. (Clues: Faded Chart, Locked Camera; Prerequisite: Open Briefcase analyzed) *Examine Faded Chart. (Result: Acupuncture Chart) *Analyze Acupuncture Chart. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices acupuncture) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Mysterious Woman) *Examine Mysterious Woman. (New Suspect: Zoë Deportista) *Interrogate Zoë about her mysterious disappearance. (Prerequisite: Zoë Deportista identified) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Save Ibrahim from being burned at the stake. (Available at start) *Investigate Theater Front Desk. (Available at start; Clues: Locked Security Camera, Trash Can) *Examine Locked Security Camera. (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera. (09:00:00) *Talk to Channing about organizing Ibrahim's "death". (Prerequisite: Security Camera analyzed) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Zoë) *Interrogate Zoë about hiding in Conrad's mansion. (Prerequisite: Photo of Zoë restored) *Investigate Mine Cart. (Clues: Mound of Wax; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Mound of Wax. (Result: Surgical Saw) *Analyze Surgical Saw. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Surgical Saw; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Examine Paintbrush. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blonde hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to At the Edge of the Seat: Part 4. (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases